fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Challenges
What are Challenges? Challenges are a series of objectives in Battle Royale which grant Battle Stars or XP (if you reach max tier). Challenges are divided into four parts: Daily, Weekly, Overtime, Seasonal, and Event. All types were replaced by Missions in Season X. Challenges were left behind until v11.20, when Daily Challenges returned with its former glory. Daily Challenges Daily Challenges are available to all players. By completing these, you win 12,500 XP (or 5 Battle Stars prior to C2-S1). You can store up to 3 Daily Challenges. Weekly Challenges Weekly Challenges are available to all players. Each set has 7 of these: 3 free and 4 Battle Pass. Weekly Challenges include 4 regular which give 5 Battle Stars, and 3 hard which give 10 Battle Stars. Completing 4 rewards 5,000-10,000 XP, while completing all 7 rewards a weekly loading screen. These were removed in Chapter 2: Season 1. Overtime Challenges These appear at the end of each season and often reward players with bonus XP and Loading Screens Incase for whatever reason they weren’t at Tier 100 by the end of the season. Overtime Challenges also give extra style options for Battle Pass skins, and the Season 7 Overtime Challenges even rewarded players with the Season 8 Battle Pass. Seasonal Challenges Seasonal Challenges last for the whole season and are exclusive to Battle Pass owners. It involves completing a set of Weekly Challenges and completing a number of Weekly Challenges. Doing so rewards the seasonal skin. These were removed in Chapter 2: Season 1. Event Challenges Event Challenges last for a limited-time. Event Challenges are usually for crossovers like Avengers, Mayhem, and Batman. Challenges: * High Stakes * Fortnitemares 2018 * Lil’ Kev * 14 Days of Fortnite * Ice Storm * Showtime * Buccaneers Bounty * Avengers Endgame * Wick’s Bounty * Downtown Drop * 14 Days of Summer * Zone Wars * Welcome to Gotham! * Pandora * Fortnitemares 2019 * Creative Curse * Star Wars: Rise of the Skywalker * Winterfest Other Types Fortbytes During Season 9, Fortbytes appear all over the map. With 100 Fortbytes, each Fortbyte forms a part of picture that in whole decrypts the Season 9 mystery. The starting set of 18 out of 100 appeared on day 1, and they usually involve XP, Battle Pass, and searching in various locations. Every 24 hours, at least 1 Fortbyte will be added to the map. Most of the challenges that are added are usually in order of the Battle Pass unlocks that are required from Tier 1 to 100. Starting at 10 Fortbytes, every 5th Fortbyte unlocks a reward. 90 Fortbytes gives the Season 9 skin, Singularity. After collecting all 100 Fortbytes, you win a loading screen called “Visions”, which shows Bunker Jonesy pointing at the painting. Not shown in the Fortbyte Challenges is the center part (which Bunker Jonesy is covering), shows the monster fighting the Mecha using a sword which is a sneak peek at The Final Showdown event. These were removed in Season X.Category:Challenges